Our Childish Agrument
by AkariNozomi
Summary: I hate you, why did you make me fall in love with you? As i can say, i don't want to make my friend hurt and right.. Thanks for the pain!


[ Everyone/Writer's P.O.V ]

1st day at Rakuzan High School, just full of boring stuff like hear a speech from principal. There they are, two students that the brighest and the most popular among 1st years, they're completely the same. Rich, Smart, born-leader and come from a known family. Seijuro Akashi, an only child from Akashi coorporation also he was a captain of Generation Of Miracles , a famous five basketball stars. The others one are Akari Nozomi, an only daughter from Nozomi coorporation that spread in every countries in every continentals. She has back came from England from her studies, she's very good at play instruments, all instruments. She is also good at everything even she's still under Akashi, she also the prettiest girl in Rakuzan and a calm one. Again, she's also an idol and a famous singer now. If we equal them, maybe Akari is the winner. But, they don't very close even went to a same Junior High School. It's just what i know, maybe they've a special relationship? Let's begin the story~

[ Akari's P.O.V]

In the first day we go to school, i came there earlier than everyone and took a seat in my favourite place. A heaven seat it's in the back, near window. I yawned twice there and fall in the sleep. While i'm sleeping. So many classmates(especially boys) come and they found me "Nozomi-chan is sleeping! She's very cute!""Let's take a photo of her, I'll send it to you, and it'll be my wallpaper""Yes.. Me too" they took a photo and suddenly Akashi comes "Erase it.. Now""A-Akashi-san!""My orders are absolute.. Erase it""R-Right" they erased it "Never steal any chance to meet, talk, or take a photo of her again.. Hear?""Y-Yes" then i woke up and slowly opened my eyes and found them "Hemm.. What's wrong?""N-Nothing Nozomi-chan.. We just-" then Akashi glared at them "Nothing.. See you!""Ahh.." late, they've leaved me "What did happen before?""It's nothing, Akari Nozomi""A-Akasho-kun!""Well.. I save your life""Hee? Am i getting hurt? I can't see any injury at my body""You're smart just under me, don't act as a stupid""Right.. You can come back to your seat, Akashi-kun""Are you order me?""Yes!""I'll forgive you this once.. I know exactly what i've to done and since i always win-""I always right" i cut him off, bored about his usual sentences "You know that, Akari""Sure! We've been a friend for 3, no 2 years, 2 half years""Hmm.." he nodded and went to his private seat.

After that accident, i looked at an empty seat besides me. I'm an anti-social one, everyone respect me and adore me so no one is attracked to take a seat beside me or they'll die because happy. I just sighed, then a brown haired girl comes "Nozomi-san.. Do you mind i take a seat here?" i shocked and nodded slightly "It's empty""Right, I'm Haruna Tomomi""Wait.. Tomomi? Hmm..""I'm Itano Tomomi's niece""Oh.. Good to know you""Yes" the bell rang, and we continued to study. In the morning break, i took my lunch box "Ano.. Do you mind if i eat with you?""You don't have any friend here?""No.. Just you" she smiled and i tought {How sweet she is} "Okay.. If you don't mind if we'll eat in rooftop""Yes!" then we went to rooftop and sit there "So.. Tomomi-chan, why you don't join us?""No.. I don't like that""I see""I'm not good at everything""Hee.. But, you're bautiful""Just it.. Haha""Just?""Yes.. Anyway, Nozomi-san is Akashi-sama's girlfriend?""N-No! Why you think like that?""He seems very over protective at you""Ohh..""You love him?""No.. I do not love him, I hate him""Hee..""Why?""I admire him.. He's so handsome" she told all of Akashi-kun's positive sides "Yeah.. Yeah" then the bell rang "Let's go to the class! We'll get detention if we come late""Yes!" then we went back to class.

The next lossen is Homeroom teacherand we're arguing about class president also class vice-president, but i don't interested then Tomomi raised her hand "Sensei, I suggest Akari Nozomi-san to e our president""Yes!" i didn't agree but the whole of class agreed about that "Okay.. So our vice-president will be Seijuro Akashi""Okay.. It's okay, sensei" yes, stuck with that damn red haired boy and the next thing i'm thinking is a way to escape. After school, "See you, Nozomi-chan! Good luck for your theather""Yes!" i went out from school but i stopped by Akashi "What?""You'll be a vice-president at student council""Hey.. It's too busy""Are you opposes me?""Yes""How dare you are, Akari""Idiot, your coorporation just known at Japan, not likes me""I don't care, my orders-""Are absolute.. Right.. Now, let me go""Not before this, highness""Highness? What do you want to do?!" he kissed my palm of my hand ".." i blushed there "I like those your blush face, anytime i'll make it again""Stupid!" from that day, yes i always spend time with Tomomi or Akashi. He always teases me and my heart always beats fast.. is this love?

One day in the homeroom lesson, "Right. We'll participate at Music Fest!" heard that, i'm very excited "Sensei.. I want to be a participant!""Good.. What's instrument do you want to play?""Don't know, maybe guitar""Okay.. The others?" Akashi raised his hand "I'll play violin""Okay.. The others? Okay.. I suggest that you two do a duet""Duet?""Yes!""Oh.. Right" i sighed then walked to my seat and found a message 'Let's meet at music room after school' fine. Then, Tomomi greeted me "Nozomi-chan!""Ah. Tomomi""Now you've a long time to spend your days with him.. Congratz!""You aren't jealous?""Sure I am.. But, i cant reach him""Ohh..""Wait" she took out a box of chocolate "Can you give it to him?""Sure.. But, what if he rejects it?""For you""Okay""I've ready if he reject me""Don't sad.. He isn't only boy in this world""Right.. Haha" the bell rang and we separated there, and i went to music room. Arrived there, i took a guitar and played a song "When the cherry blossoms fall~". After finished, someone clapped his hands and it's Akashi "Akashi-kun!""Do you want to play that song?""No.. wait" i gave him the chocolate to him "it's from you?""Sure not! I diot.. Don't reject it, she's better than me and you better to be her boyfriend""What about-" he threw it and come closer to me "You become mine?" he grabbed my chin "A-Akashi-kun""Become mine"".." i turned my face to others way while blushing "I do not love you!""So why you're blushing?""You're too close to me.. It's a rule, do not took more steps closer to me more than 15cm! Understand?" i leaved him "No" he smirked there "Let me know the truth" { He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right }

[ Akashi's P.O.V ]

Even she told that chocolate isn't from her, i won't believe because i'm always right. After that, i walking to search for her closest friend and i found her "You""A-Akashi-kn.. Hello""I want to ask you.. Is it real that this chocolate from you?""U-Umm.. Do you love Nozomi-chan?""Sure i do.. Wait, none of your business.. Don't opposes me""No, it isn't from me.. It's from her, she just too shy to tell the truth""Oh right.. Can you tell me what's her favourites things or the others?""I'm sorry Akashi-kun.. I can't say everything now, maybe after a week""I'll wait for that""Okay!" i leaved her, i don't have any interest at her. The only one who i loved and wanted to be mine is Akari Nozomi, an idol and singer. I loved her since we first met, below the Sakura Trees in Teiko Junior High School. But, she always played with the others so i didn't have a time to approached to her.

[ Akari's P.O.V ]

Right, Akashi must be accepted her because my violent before. At the way come back to home from my theater, i received a mail 'Nozomi-chan! It's me Tomomi, how was your theater? I got your e-mail from Akashi-kun' oh.. They've become closer than before, maybe i've done something good. A day after that, i'm sitting then Tomomi comes but before that she greeted Akashi and talked a bit "Nozomi-chan! Good morning""Humm..""Anything wrong?""Nothing.. Congratz, you've started more closer with him""Thanks! Are you jealous?""W-Why me Tomomi-chan?""Just kidding! Can i call you Akari?""Sure.. No problem""Akari-chan!""Yes?""You're my best friend!"".." i blushed "T-Thanks.. You're too""Haha" without we know, Akashi smirked. At the break, "Akari! What's your favourite color?""Pink""What's food do you like?""Ice cream""What's type of your boy?""T-Type.. Err, he must love me and doesn't treat me like child also accept me whenever i am""Oh.. It's good!""Why did you ask me that?""Because i want to know more about you" said her as took a note. I'm very envious to her, she can tell everything that she wants without nervous. It's normal if Akashi likes her. After that, she always asks me everything about me. { I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he's talk about and she's got everything that i can live without }

After school, i went to music room and turned on my laptop and searched for western song. I found 2 interesting song, and i played the cord in the piano. After that, Akashi comes "Hello Akashi-kun""Oh you're here""Yes.. Why you came late?""I've met Haruna""Ohh.." i stared for a while "Oi Akari" he flapped his hand in front of my face so i stopped to started "Sorry..""Are you jealous?""I do not jealous, Seijuro Akashi""Oh.. I'm dissapointed""I told you Haruna is better from me""Yes, she isn't a stubborn""..""Okay, you've decided your song?""Right.. I suggest you one sonh Westlife""Ohh.. Let me hear it""Yes" i played for him while sang that song too "What do you think?""So.. You like western songs?""U-Uh.. Yes a bit""Whose singer you admire from western?""Westlife, One Direction, Taylor Swift, Glee and the others""Well.. It's too many""But no one is cooler than you.. What" i covered my mouth with both of my hands and Akashi chuckled and i blushed { I can even see anyone when he's with me } "Stop laughing!""Yes Yes.. Now, i'll accompany you""EH really?""Have i ever say-""Right.. But, it's okay.. You don't have too""I always right""Okay" { to talk to me, i make it so damn happy }

{ Drew walks with me, can you tell me i can't breathe? } While we started to walking, "Akashi-kun!""Call me Seijuro""Right Se-kun.. You don't go with your limousine?""You want?""N-No.. It's just not like Sei-kun""It's me, Akari""Ohh" suddenly, i stumbled rock "Ah-" then Akashi grabbed my waist and accidently our eyes met and i just stared to those heteromathic eyes, and the thing i know that i love him "Sei-kun..""Akari? What's wrong?" i woke up from my day dreaming "S-Sorry""Be careful next time even you can enjoy my face like what you've done""I do not""Right" he holded my hand "S-Sei-kun""Just for your safety""I-""Don't opposes me""Right" right, my heart beat very fast and i blushed there. Arrived in my house, "Thanks Sei-kun""No problem""Now, you may take a leave""Yes" suddenly, he kissed my forehead "Practice hard, Akari" then fastly, he leaved me and i went in. In my room "Haha.." i laughed while i realized that i love him then i remebered about Tomomi ".." i cryed there. In the night, i looked into the night sky that's full of stars "Stars.. Can i wish that i won't hurt anyone.. What should do? It's all of Sei-kun fault" i cryed again there. { He's the only thing that i keep wishing in the wishing stars }

2 days before Music Fest held, i currently practicing by my self then Haruna comrd "Akari!""Oh Haruna! What's wrong?""I want to watch your practice.. Which song you choose?""Secret""Why?""I also don't tell it to Sei-kun""Ah.. About Akashi-kun, he asks me for a date""..""I'm so excited" then some tears come unbidden "Eh..""Akari?""S-Sorry" i run while still crying "Ukh.. Stupid Akari! Stupid!" i hate myself. After a few minutes cried, i heard some footsteps then i smiled, a fake smile to that person and it's Akashi "Sei-kun!""I heard that you leaved Haruna alone.. You mad at her or me? Tell me..""Don't push me.. Never do tha Sei-kun""No""I-I""Are you jealous?""Yes I do.. I love you! Is it enough for you?!" i shouted at him "Akari.." then Haruna comes "Akari!""Okay Sei-kun.. We've practiced a lot.. See you" i leaved them there not disturb them. { She better hold him tight, gives all her love. Against those beautiful eyes, she's lucky because he's the reason for tear drops on my guitar } I always hope that i won't hurt 'anyone' but i hurt myself. Damn, snow.. Stars aren't appear and my heart brokes into pieces now. I stared at a photo of him with me, we're just be friends { So I'll drive home alone, Turn thr light down, I'll put his picture down and get in to sleep tonight. }

The music fest held! When i waiting for my turn, Akashi comes "Akari""Oh Hello, Sei-kun! You've prepared all exactly, right?""Yes..I-""See you! Good work for you! And if you don't mind, watch me!""Yes.." my turn, i sang and played the guitar perfectly with feeling. I devoted all of my feeling there, and there were some tears drop on the guitar, then i received everyone's claps. After that, i still wearing my dress and i received so many flowers and chocolates in my locker "Idiot.. This isn't valentine" then someone comes "Akari" i turned back and found Haruna "Haruna..""Congratulation, your show is succed""Thanks.. i've practiced so hard for this day""Umm.. Akari, about day before yesterday""Please.. Don't tell about that.. Don't talk about that" i shook my head "I'm sorry""It isn't your fault""Please don't talk about that! It's dejected me, i hate you!" i shouted, she shocked and suddenly she fell down "Haruna!""I-I" she coughed "Okay.. Let's go to hospital near here.. Wait for me, it won't take a long time""T-Thanks" i supported her fastly to hospital near school. And now, what i can see that she's breathing with a help of respiratory organ help.

While i waiting, i received a phone from Sei-kun "Sei-kun""Where're you? I've to say something to you.. I love you, don't ever escape""Sei-kun.. I'm at hospital near our school.. i-" he closed the phone. A few minutes later, he comes "Akari!""Sei-kun..""Who's got an accident?""Haruna.. It's all of my fault! Pardon me.. It's" i'm crying "Akari" he hugged me tight "I'm sorry.. I-I""It's not about your feeling.. Don't take yourself as the wrong one""Yes""Good" he patted my forehead. Then a doctor come, "Are you her family?""I'm her friends but i know her parents.. What's wrong?""I'm sorry.. She is at her limit, we can't help again and we'll lend it to her body""D-Doctor!" we went in "Haruna" i hugged her "S-Sorry""I-It's okay.. C-Can i talk just with Akari?""Okay" Akashi went out "Haruna.. Don't push your body""I-It's okay.. My heart is weak from child, every doctors said that i can't life until 16 y.o""H-Haruna.. Sorry""I'm happy enough, especially after meet you.. You're my best friend, first and last""Don't say like that Haruna!""Ah.. I've told him a lie.. I-" she replied said doubtfully and "G-Goodbye, Akari!""No!" she leaved me, she losts of breath and her body is cold "Haruna.. Haruna!" i screamed as crying then Akashi went in and grabbed my waist to stopped me while a nurse covered her with her blanket.

I can't believe, we've just met.. I still remember her smile, laugh. It's almost a day after that I'm at her burial service. Then, i meet her parents "You're Akari?""Yes ma'am""Thanks that you've become her best friend""No problem.. It was a pleasure""Ah.. This" she gave me two CDs in a plastic "She want me to give it to you""Thanks ma'am""Yes""Thanks again for being by her side in her last breath.. We're too busy that we can't watch over our beloved daughter" i sad while looked at her, i patted her shoulder "It's okay ma'am.. She loves you and she won't disturb you.. It isn't your fault""Thanks, Akari-chan""Yes" after prayed for Haruna, i leaved them. After that, i met Sei-kun "Let's go.. You've done your best""Hmm.." then we went to my house "Sei-kun.. Let's visit my home, i want to watch something with you""Okay" i guided him to my room. And i watched a blank CD "Right.. Akari, when you watch me maybe I've passed away.. Right? Thanks for all of our time, you're the very first best friend so i won't disturb or hurt you so I know more about you. I really love you" it ends "Haruna..""Akari, she isn't my girlfriend.. I always with her to know more about you""Me?""Yes.. I want to reply your chocolate before""O-Ohh.." so, that she has told a lie "Akari, be mine""Sei-kun.. Don't steal chance""I am not""Okay, i love you.. I'll be yours""Good to heard that" thanks for Haruna, i won't even forget her.


End file.
